Phantom's Special Angel
by PhantomGirl16
Summary: Molly is a junior in college when her class gets a special visit by her two favorite Broadway people. One of them being a certain cutie of a Phantom. She auditions for the play her class chose. Can she get the lead? Will Molly fall hard head over heels for him? And will he too?
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN POTO CHARACTERS rest of names you see are my OC's**

Phantom's Special Angel

Chapter 1

Molly's POV

" I got to move. Come on, Molly. You can't be late." I told myself as I rode my mountain bike to Lincoln Community College. Today is an audition for a play that my drama class picked for extra credit over the summer. The play we all chose was the Phantom of the Opera and I absolutely loved that play. I've always wanted to see it since I was a little girl. "Oh, crap." I said as I swerved my bike to the right and I just barely dodged two joggers. I saw the college only a few blocks ahead, so I started to pedal faster. I parked my bike, and ran towards the auditorium building. I noticed that my best friend, Megan, was waiting by the door. "Come on, Molly. Everyone else is already inside. Mrs. Connor wants to start auditions right away." So, we hurried inside and took our seats in the fifth row.

A couple rows down sat Angel Bradbury, or better known as "Little Miss Perfect". Man, I hated her in high school and she was the most popular girl. She gave me horrible 4 years of my life when we were teens there and here we are now in our early 20's, our junior year of college, and Angel still gives me a rough time. "Class, before we commence with the auditions, I would like to introduce two friends of mine. Miss Boggess and Mr. Karimloo, would you please come out here and meet my class?" Mrs. Connor's voice squeaked with child-like excitement.

Wait! What! Did I hear Mrs. Connor right? Did she just say two names I so much admired? Yep, she did. I stared at the stage as Sierra Boggess and Ramin Karimloo walked from stage right."Oh my gosh! My two favorite people are here at my college. Oh my, Molly. Calm down, it's alright. I'm just dreaming this happening. I'll pinch myself." I thought shocked at what I was somewhat seeing and plus freaking out about it. I pinched myself. "Ow! That hurt!" I muttered. Yeah, I'm not dreaming. I stared like a deer in headlights. I could believe it but I do. They're here! I felt as if I would faint.

XXX

Megan's POV

I felt Molly poke me in the arm a couple of times. "Megan… Megan…MEGAN!" Molly whispered through clenched teeth."What?" I whispered back plucking at my nails. "Look at the stage."she said. I glanced at the stage. There stood next to Mrs. Connor were Moll's two favorite actor and actress, Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess. Then, I looked at her. Moll's jaw was dropped and her eyes were staring unblinkingly at Ramin.

"Breathe, Molly." I whispered to her. Molly exhaled a very long breath. "Jeez, girl. Calm down." I told her. I rolled my eyes and thought "Sheesh. Molly gets so worked up over people she admires." I watched Sierra talk about the play. "Mrs. Connor called us here to help you with casting auditions and rehearsals for the Phantom of the Opera." Her silky voice said.

Ramin then added as he looked at everyone, "We will make honest decisions on the casting. Sierra and I will help in anyway possible of giving tips, suggestions, and other stuff like that at rehearsals. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. Let's begin!" he said. I looked back over at Molly. She was still gawking at Ramin.

Man, she's so overly obsessed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ramin's POV

I sat down next to Sierra. She handed me a clipboard with Mrs. Connor's students' names on it. "Here we go." I said sighing. Sierra gave me a long reassuring pat on the shoulder and an encouraging smile. I gave a weak, half-hearted smile back at Sierra.

She replied, "Cheer up. Let's do this for Mrs. Connor. We owe her this. She helped us when we were in production as the phantom and Christine. Please just do it. I'll be calling the guys to come up. You call the girls to come forward." "Ok." I answer, faking a smile. 'Oh, yeah right. You're not the one girls go absolutely crazy over." I thought. I looked at the first name on the list. "Chad Smith, come up please." Sierra called. A boy walked onto the stage.

"What are you trying out for, Chad?" Sierra then asked. "I'm trying out for the role of Raoul." he said. "Begin." Mrs. Connor commanded when Sierra nodded at her. Chad sang a snip from Try To Remember.

_Try to remember the kind September. _

_When life was slow and oh so mellow._

_ And if you remember then follow._

_ Follow, follow, and follow._

As he sang, I could notice that this boy's voice was a low baritone. He was a good choice for playing Raoul. I wrote Raoul next to Chad's name. "Next." Mrs. Connor said. I read the next name on the list. Kyle Goodwin. He sang for a bit. He had a deep, baritone voice. I wrote Pigani next to his name. "Two down. How many ever names to go." I thought. As the next few hours went by, Sierra called a lot of guy names and I said several girl names. I think we called maybe 20 to 25 names already. We both marked the best roles for the students. Now the final two parts to audition for were the role of the Phantom and the role of Christine. I wonder who will audition for these roles.

XXX

Molly's POV

I waited for my audition. Many roles were already tried out for. Meg went up for the role of Meg. She was a good singer and Megan even had the same hair color as Meg. Now the Phantom's role and Christine's role were left. Skye O'Reilly and John Hudson were both trying out for the Phantom. They both sang "Music of the Night". They were excellent singers and both guys had deep, gentle voices. Skye and John almost sound like Ramin, but it's not likely since Ramin's a high tenor plus his singing is more soft and AMAZING! I wonder though who will get the role of the Phantom.

"Angel Bradbury." Ramin said. I watched Angel strut up to the stage. She had to walk like she was star of the show. I rolled my eyes. "What part, Angel?" Mrs. Connor asked a little paranoid. "It seems Mrs. Connor don't like Angel's princess act." I thought victoriously. "I'll be singing for the part of Christine." Angel said dramatically. Then, she started to sing. Angel should be really trying out for Carlotta. She sings like a dying walrus! I looked over at Megan. I ran my finger slowly over my throat. Megan nodded and mouthed "I agree."

"Molly Johnson." Ramin said. I froze. "Molly Johnson." He said again. Megan nudged me. I bravely made my way to the stage. On my way, I took a peek at Ramin. Oh man, he's adorably sexy. "He's just an actor. A really CUTE actor." I told myself as my heart skipped beats. I pushed back my auburn curls. "What role are you auditioning for, Molly?" Sierra asked smiling. "I'll be trying for the role of Christine Daee." I replied determined. I exhaled a long breath.

"You may begin, Molly." Mrs. Connor said with a wink. I nodded. I already learned the song I picked for auditions. This is my chance to show the person I wanted to be. So, I held my head high and sang.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

I sang the words softly at first but gradually getting a little louder with the verse.

_If you'll ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me_

I could feel as if my mother was singing to me. Oh, Mom.

_But if you still remember _

_Stop and think of me_

I felt my passion for singing rise up from the deep, locked up part of my soul.

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

I thought of the special times I spent with my Mom before she died.

_Look back on all those times_

"This is for you, Mom." I thought happily as my tears fell from my eyes.

_Think of the things we'll never do _

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

Then, out of nowhere, Chad sang Raoul's part of the song. Man, he'd make a good Raoul. "I'll have to thank Chad." I thought as Chad sang. After he finished, I continued on singing the last verse.

_Flowers fade_

_ The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes…_

I slowed down to a slow tempo voice and then sang…

_You will think of me_

As I sang the last crescendo note, I heard my voice echo throughout the auditorium. I folded my hands behind my back. Megan gave me the "good job" sign. I smiled. I glanced at the 3 judges sitting in the front row. Mrs. Connor was smiling from ear to ear. Sierra was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Ramin was just staring at me speechless.

"Excellent work, Molly." Mrs. Connor said smiling. I nodded. I walked off the stage. As I walked by Ramin, he whispered something to Sierra and she laughed. I walked back to the fifth row where Megan was. I looked over at Chad and said, "Thanks, Chad." Chad gave me a peace sign. "You did fantastic. You totally deserve the part of Christine." Megan commented.

I grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ramin's POV

A girl with auburn hair came up onto the stage. She must be Molly Johnson. Sierra asked, "What part are you trying out for in the play?" The girl replied with a weak smile, "I'll be trying out for the role of Christine Daee." I could tell she was a bit nervous. When she started to sing, her voice started out soft but then grew louder.

As Molly sang, her voice made me feel as if a great, dark burden had lifted itself off my heart. I felt that I had finally found someone that I had been searching for so long. She's the one. "We've found her. We've found our Christine. I've finally found my Christine." I thought happily. She was beautiful at singing, and was a pretty, young woman.

As she sang the last note, her voice carried throughout the auditorium. Her voice rang beautifully in my ears. I was utterly speechless how Molly sounded. Her voice was the special thing that was made for the role of Christine. Molly is perfect for the role. I wrote Christine next to her name.

When Molly passed me, I whispered to Sierra "She will be Christine. A perfect Christine just like you was when you were chosen for her role. You were an amazing Christine." Sierra laughed quietly. "Thanks, Chad." I heard Molly say.

I got up and stretched my out my legs. They ached from all that sitting through 4 hours of auditions. Mrs. Connor said "Follow me, you two." Sierra and I followed her to her small office. I laid my clipboard down on her computer desk and said sighing, "These are the roles that I marked for the students. I hope you absolutely agree with me that Molly Johnson should be Christine. She has that personality that is the headstrong, innocent trait made for Christine Daee. I could tell that by the way Molly sang for her audition. She tried very hard for the role."

"Sierra and I have the same ideas as you, Ramin. We agree with some roles like Chad as Raoul, or Skye as the Phantom, but some we don't agree on like Angel wanting to be casted as Christine. But we are both sure that Molly would make a very excellent Christine." Mrs. Connor explained as she picked up the clipboards and set them neatly by her computer. Sierra nodded and said, "I think that Angel should be casted as Carlotta."

I smiled a big smile as we talked of all the things needed for the play.

XXX

Molly's POV

I saw them go to Mrs. Connor's little office. They're probably checking over the roles on the sheets. I whipped out my cell phone and checked the time. Oh crap, it's 3:30. I'm going to have to get home soon to feed my cats. My cats get fussy when they haven't been fed at the proper time.

All three of them came back to the auditorium. "The cast sheet will be posted tomorrow on the front bulletin board. You're all dismissed to go home." Mrs. Connor said. I walked down the aisle with Megan to the doors. "Bye, Jolly Molly." Megan teased. "Shut up." I replied sarcastically. She knew I didn't like that nickname, all because I have a craving for Jolly Ranchers. "Bye, Megan." I said laughing.

We hugged and she went out the door to her car. When I got outside, it started to pour. I'm lucky right but not likely. "Really, you just had to make it rain NOW! I yelled out loud to the sky. "Great. Just great." I muttered as I ran to the bike rack. "Shit." I said when I looked at my bike. The chain had begun to rust and one of the tires was deflated. I should have checked the bike before I took off on it. "Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I kicked my front bike tire. OW!

"Hey, Molly, you need a ride?" a voice said behind me. I turned around, thinking it was Megan asking me if I wanted a ride. I knew I count on her for anything. I realized who it was, I thought, "Nope, I was way off!"

Oh good Lord! It was Ramin who asked behind me. He was leaning with his back against a Chevy truck. "Um…yeah. Yeah, I do." I said with wet short bangs plastered barely over my blue eyes. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Ramin smiled at me. "You can get in and I'll get your bike into the bed of the truck." Ramin said with his faint Canadian accent. My stomach did flips. "Sure." I replied. He opened the truck door for me. I got in, and fastened the seatbelt around my waist.

I watched him pick up my bike as if it only weighed a feather. I heard him get in the drivers seat. Ramin turned the key and the truck started up. "Where do you live, Molly?" Ramin asked as he made his way to the main road. "503 3rd Street, Mr. Karimloo." I replied wanting to be polite to him. "Ok, I'll take you there. Molly, you can call me Ramin. I don't mind. The Mr. Thing is too formal for me." he answered keeping his eyes on the road. "Sure thing, Ramin." I said nervously. Ramin smiled. My heart fluttered. I asked, "How do you and Sierra know Mrs. Connor?"

"Your teacher helped in the makeup and costume department for 25th Anniversary POTO and LND." Ramin answered. I stared out the passenger window. Then, I heard Ramin say, "You did an excellent job on you audition. I told them you worker harder for that role than Angel." "Thanks." I replied smiling. "Stop in front of that house." I said pointing to a blue house. Ramin parked the truck and said, "You're home, Molly." "Thanks, Ramin." I said as I got out. Ramin got out too. He went to get my bike out of the back. He shook hands. I felt a piece of paper slip into my hand. When I propped my bike up against my house, I looked back. My heart beat quickened when I saw Ramin smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ramin's POV

"Thanks again, Ramin, for the ride. I owe you one. By the way, I'm a huge fan of yours. Bye." Molly said as she looked back when she had propped her bike against her house. I smiled. She smiled back. I waved goodbye and got back into the truck. I drove to the Comfort Inn near downtown.

I checked in at the front desk and got my room key. I took the elevator and went to my room. Once I got in, I threw my leather jacket on the chair. I kicked off my shoes and plopped backwards onto the bed. Then, my cell phone rang. I looked at Caller ID.

It was Sierra calling. I pushed the send button. "Hey, Sierra. What's up?" I asked. Sierra replied, "Nothing much but I'm called to say don't be late for tomorrow. So we can help give tips to the new Phantom actor and Christine actress. Get a good night's sleep, Ramin, or I'll personally come over there and knock you out till tomorrow morning. I've got to go. Bye." "Ok, I will, Sierra. Bye." I answered. I closed the phone.

My cell phone rang again. It was an unknown number. I might as well answer it. "Hello. Who is this?" I asked. I heard a gasp on the other end. "Hello!" I said more ticked. I hated prank calls. "Um…Ramin?" a quiet voice replied hesitating. "Molly?" I answered relieved of knowing who it was now. "Yeah." she said.

"What's up?" I asked smiling to myself. "Uh…What is up is the sky. He he…tried making a joke there. I failed probably. Nothin' really since you dropped me off at my house. I have a slip of paper that you gave me and there was a number on was on it. I didn't know what to do. Then, it came to me. So, I punched the number in my phone. It rang 2 times and you answered." Molly replied.

"It's my cell number. I gave it to you in case let's say you got stuck somewhere with that bike of yours." I said explaining. "Oh, ok. Thanks. I sometimes have blonde moment." she said laughing. "Don't we all?" I joked. We both hung up. "Molly sure is a funny girl." I thought laughing. I turned on the TV and watched it for about an hour.

I ordered room service. After I ate, I grabbed a towel and changed into an old t-shirt and dark blue swimming trunks. I headed down to the hotel's outdoor swimming pools to cool off.

I took my phone in case anyone else tried calling me.

XXX

Megan's POV

I was finished eating supper when my phone rang. It played "Till I Hear You Sing" from Love Never Dies. I knew it was Molly calling me. She loves Broadway music like POTO and LND. I picked it up and pushed SEND.

"Ohmygosh,Megan!Youwouldn'tbelievewhathappenedtome a ." Molly said a mile a minute. "Molly!" I yelled into the phone. "What!" she yelled back. "SLOW the HELL down!" I breathed hissing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just called a number and it was Ramin's cell. I was thinking 'Oh my god it's him!' when he answered the phone." She explained more simple and more slowly. "Good for you, Molly. You finally got a celebrity's number." "Shut up, Megan! You're friends with Ben Lewis!" Molly yelled again into the phone.

"Damn girl. Take a chill pill. Don't blow my eardrum out." I said calmly not wanting to yell at Molly again. "Megan, I'm sorry again. I'm just really excited that this happened to me." Molly apologized.

"It's ok, Molly. So, is that all you wanted to call and tell me?" I asked. "Yeah, that's all, Megan. I hope you get the role of Meg Giry." Molly said. "Ok. I also hope you get the role of Christine." I answered. I hung up with Molly. I turned on the stereo and rocked out. I danced all around my house. My stereo started playing "Rock Me" by One Direction, which I turned way up. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to see the cast sheet. Soon after the song finished, I felt extremely tired from the dancing. I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

Next morning, I woke up refreshed and got dressed. I shrugged on my best summer outfit which was a pink tank top and a pair of white jeggings with black flip flops. I made myself a bowl of homemade cereal which is just a mix of different cereals together. I checked my purse for money which I would use for lunch.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I drove to the college and ran towards the auditorium building. I walked over to the bulletin board and saw almost everyone crowded around it. I sighed and pushed my way through. I looked for my name.

MEGAN POTTER. ROLE: Meg Giry. "Yes!" I yelled loudly. I left the crowded group. I did a little victory dance. "I rule!" I thought. I saw Molly walk through the doors. I waved over at her. She ran to me. "Good morning, Megan. What role did you get?" Molly asked me. "I got the role of Meg Giry." I answered proudly. "I knew you would get the part." Molly said. Molly then had a look of wonder on her face and said, "I wonder what role I got."

"Well go check girl! I hope you get a good role." I replied nudging her toward the crowd. She pushed her way through to get to the board. A few seconds had passed as the crowd started dispersing away from the board. That's when I found her. I looked at her face when I came closer. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were staring shockingly at her name.

MOLLY JOHNSON. ROLE: …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sierra's POV

A girl yelled near the bulletin board, "AHHH! Oh my god! You got the lead role." I looked over that way. She had blonde hair. I think that was Megan Potter who was going to play Meg Giry. I walked over and saw Molly Johnson, the girl Ramin wanted to be Christine because of her voice (sounds almost like the Phantom with his Christine obsession), seemed unaware that Megan was jumping up and down in happiness.

She was looking at the cast sheet dumbstruck. I searched her name. The role she got was… Christine. "Congratulations, Molly! You're playing our leading lady." I said. "Um… than-thanks, Sier-Sierra." Molly stuttered in shock. Then, Angel Bradbury came by and scanned the sheet. Her eyes narrowed and she turned on Molly. "How DARE you STEAL the lead from ME? I'm supposed casted as Christine. I'm an excellent singer. I'm SO way better than you, Smolly." Angel fumed with fighting words.

"Truthfully, Angel, you SING like a dying baby walrus! Besides, Molly deserves the lead way more then you. You didn't see the movie when it premiered in 2004 or the Broadway play when they were here in the US. Molly has seen the 2004 film of POTO with Gerard Butler, who is by the way the SEXIEST man alive, and she has been to the 25th Anniversary of Phantom of The Opera and Lover Never Dies both with Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom. After seeing both, she has dreamed of performing the role as Christine. Sorry, little Ms. Piss, but you're casted as CARLOTTA." Megan said smirking and pointing to Angel's role. She had stood up for Molly.

I thought how Megan's personality reminded me of Meg. Angel stormed off in the opposite direction toward a tall, lanky boy who gave her a hug in trying to comfort her. I turned to Meg and Molly. "That was very kind and brave of you to do, Megan." I said smiling.

"Thanks. No one goes after my friends screaming their heads off unless they want to get though to them by dealing with me. Besides, Molly would have done the same thing for me if I was in her position." Megan replied pulling Molly to her and giving her a noogie. "Hey!" Molly yelled swatting Megan's hand away. "Yeah, I would. We're close friends. Almost like Christine and Meg." Molly then said smiling.

"Why don't you come with me and meet the Phantom I worked and also meet the Phantom you'll be working with, Molly?" I asked. "Sure." Molly answered still smiling. I led her over to where Ramin was talking to Skye, the new Phantom. They were laughing at something.

"Hi, you two." I said waving when I got to them. They waved back. Molly was very quiet behind me. I brought her forward in front of me. "Taadaa! We have our new Christine. Molly Johnson." I said smiling. "Hiya, Molly. I'm Skye. I think we had 5th hour Biology together this year." Skye said shaking Molly's hand. "Hey, Molly." Ramin said smiling at Molly. Molly blushed a little and replied shyly, "H-hey, Ramin." "Seems you two have already met before." I chimed in questioning with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave her a ride home yesterday because it had started to rain, Sierra." Ramin explained chuckling. "Oh." I replied. I turned back to Molly and asked, "So how do you like being casted as Christine?" "It's fantastic so far. I've always dreamed of one day to be playing the role of Christine. Some people say that I sound like Emmy Rossum from the 2004 film." Molly replied smiling. I smiled back.

Then, Mrs. Connor came in with a large stack of scripts in her hands from her office. I ran to help her. She thanked me. "Here are the scripts for you all. Take one, everyone." Mrs. Connor said placing them on her piano. I set the stack the scripts I had next to her pile.

Everyone came up and took a copy. "We shall begin on page 3, Act 1 Scene 1, to run through as practice. Everyone in this scene get on stage to practice." Mrs. Connor said taking a seat at her piano. They came up onto the stage. They went through the lot scene and started where Carlotta would sing. Angel started singing.

I had to hold myself from cringing and covering my ears. The girls were right. She was horrible and Angel did, in fact, sounded like a dying baby walrus. She faked falling down and storming off with a fake Italian accent. I mentally laughed to myself at that part.

Then, Sarah Goodwin, who played Madame Giry, said that Christine, Molly, could sing the role. I saw Mrs. Connor wink at Molly. Molly started to sing. I looked around at everyone. They were all staring at Molly. They looked enchanted by her voice. I glanced over at Ramin. He was watching Molly intently. A smile slowly etched onto his face. Ramin must have seen something in Molly to make him smile.

I kept looking between Ramin and Molly and something in me said that they both maybe had developed a crush on each other.

XXX

Molly's POV

We got done running through the scene where Christine was talking with Raoul about her Angel of Music. Next, we were going to practice the three scenes with just the Phantom and Christine. So, it was just Skye and I left on the stage. Mrs. Connor started playing the Mirror intro. (I found a better way to do song lyrics in my story)

Skye/Phantom: "_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph."_

Me/Christine: _"Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master."_

Skye/Phantom: _"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there, inside!"_

Me/Christine:_ "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel."_

Skye/Phantom:_ "I am your Angel of to me, Angel of Music."  
_Chad/Raoul(spoken):_ "Whose is that voice?Who is that in there?"  
_Skye/Phantom:_ "I am your Angel of Music."  
_Chad/Raoul(spoken):_ "Christine! Christine!"  
_Skye/Phantom:_ "Come to me, Angel of Music!"_

I took Skye's hand when Mrs. Connor then started playing Phantom of the Opera. I sang first in this one.

Me/Christine:_ "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."_

Skye/Phantom:_ "Sing once again with me our strange duet; my power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."_

Me/Christine: _"Those who have seen your facedraw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear,"_

Skye/Phantom: _"It's me they hear."_

Me/Christine &Skye/Phantom: _"Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined; the phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind."_

Extras/Everyone:_ "He's there the phantom of the opera. Beware the phantom of the opera."_

Skye/Phantom: _"In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery,"_

Me/Christine: _"were both in you."_

Me/Christine &Skye/Phantom: _"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the opera is here inside my/your mind."_

Skye/Phantom:_ "Sing, my angel of music!"_

I was about to sing my longest note ever when Mrs. Connor stopped playing for a minute and looked at us. "Let's take a break for about an hour and then we will start right back up but this time Molly & Ramin are paired up and Sierra & Skye are paired up. So, you two, rookies, can be with a professional to practice with for '_Music of the Night' _scene." Mrs. Connor said.

"Okay, Mrs. Connor!" Skye and I replied. We hopped off the stage. I glanced over at Ramin. He saw me and winked. My face grew a bright shade of red. "Oh boy. Calm down." I thought trying to make the blush go away. I went over to Megan, who was reading her script.

"Hey, Megan." I said. "Heymm." She replied slightly waving. She was way too focused to look up. I left her there and went to the bulletin board. I couldn't believe that I was picked to be casted as Christine. "I still can't believe this." I thought following my finger to my name and across to the role. "Christine." I murmured somewhat smirking.

"_Christine_." A voice sang quietly off to my left. I jumped back and turned to see Ramin standing next to me. "Holy shit, Ramin! You scared me there for a minute." I said grasping my beating chest. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. Ramin chuckled. Butterflies started forming in my stomach.

My mouth went dry. "Oh man, he's hot." I thought as I was fan-girling in my mind. I smiled weakly. "Hey, Molly. Sorry about that." Ramin apologized. His Iranian-Canadian accent showed again. My stomach dropped to my knees. "It's… It's okay." I replied stuttering a bit. Then, a question popped into my mind.

"Why did you say yesterday that I should be casted as Christine?" I asked him. "I could see that you had potential in your voice and it seemed you wanted to actress/singer. Your voice has an innocent tone to it, as described for the role, when you sang at your audition." Ramin explained smiling. I blushed bright and looked at my feet. "Plus you remind of a goodfriend I had, who later died of leukemia. You have the same personality as her. Her name was Chrissie, short for Christine. You look like her except eye color. " I blushed even more and glanced up with my hair in my eyes. I could see barely through my hair that Ramin was still smiling.

I tried blowing my hair out of my face to see well with my eyes closed. Then, I felt a firm, but gentle hand brush the hair out of my eyes. I slowly opened them to see Ramin tuck the last small curl behind my ear. "Thanks." I muttered quietly. "You shouldn't have your hair in your face because then no one can see your beautiful emerald eyes." Ramin commented with a sweet smile.

"Oh my God! Was THE Ramin Karimloo flirting with me saying a compliment when he barely knows me?!" I thought shockingly.


	6. NA from Author

Hey there all my readers! Just a few things to say before I start chapter 6 which are:

In chapter 7, I'm adding another Phantom to this story mix and I decided to make it a game in guessing who it is. Whoever gets it right first, I'll give that person a shout-out in chapter 7. So review to post your answer.

1st clue: ITS NOT RAMIN!

(10th Doctor: It's absolutely incorrect! Me: Hey where did u come from? 10th Doctor: door was open and the Tardis decided to stop here. Me:*pushes 10th Doctor out of the room* Me: sorry guys. My other fan fiction I'm writing involves the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who series because I think he's SO BLOODY BRILLIANT AND HOT! Doctor: I HEARD THAT! You think I'm "bloody hot" and I know I'm brilliant. *down the hall* Me: SHUT UP! *throws a throw pillow through the open door and closes it* Doctor: OI! Me: ha-ha-ha. SORRY DoctorL.)

2nd clue: He is one of the actors who is famous for the Phantom

3rd clue: He is an ENGLISH- born with something else actor

4th clue: He is 33 years old this year

5th clue: people say he brought more darkness, more bitterness to the phantom (well that's just my opinion)

6th clue: he is the second youngest Phantom next to Ramin who was 26 when Ramin first was the Phantom

ENJOY! (too much pop today)

P.S. just a reminder I DO NOT OWN POTO Actors or the Characters of POTO (except the other names u see. They are my OC's)


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm changing some stuff in the story. Now the thoughts will be bold and italicized. Sorry if I seem to messing with the story a bit. And Now I'll just shut up and let you readers get on with the story. SO BYE!**

Chapter 6

Ramin's POV

"You shouldn't have your hair in your face because then no one would see your beautiful eyes." I said. I mentally slapped myself. **_Was_** **_I trying to flirt with Molly? What's wrong with me?! Am I falling for her? _** I dropped my hand to my side. "Um … so…." Molly said shuffling her feet. "So … yeah…." I replied nervously rubbing the back of my head.

I started to say something but Mrs. Connor's voice interrupts me. "Let's get back to work. Sierra and Skye come to the stage, please." I watched as Skye and Sierra walked onto the stage. They practiced for two hours and a half. Comments from me and Mrs. Connor were said every couple of minutes to Skye since he was new at being the Phantom.

Then it was time for me and Molly to get on stage. We got onto the stage. Mrs. Connor nodded at us to check to see if we both were ready. I nodded my head at Mrs. Connor. I looked over at Molly to see if she would nod also. Her face suddenly looked pale. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and worry. Molly started to fall backwards. My eyes then went wide. I ran to her and caught her before she would hit the stage's black wooden floor. A blonde girl jumped onto the stage. I think Megan Potter was her name. "Oh my gosh, Molly!" Megan yelled.

I looked at Molly's face again. She was still pale and her eyes were closed. I placed the back of my hand to her forehead, and her skin was hot. "Get me a cold, wet rag and have someone call 911." I said looking at Megan. She nodded. She jumped down off the stage and went to find a rag. I saw her say something to Skye. He then whipped out his phone and dialed 911. I heard Megan jump back onto the stage and she handed me the wet rag.

I folded it in half and placed it the rag on Molly's burning forehead. "An ambulance is on its way." Skye said putting his phone back into his pocket. I nodded thanks to him. He nodded back. I looked down at Molly. Molly shook a little in my arms. "Come on, Molly. Stay with me. Please pull through." I whispered to. But I know she possibly couldn't hear me.

Then the paramedics came and took Molly by putting her on a stretcher. I hopped in the back of the ambulance with her and rode to the hospital. I waited out in the waiting room, which felt like hours instead of minutes, till the doctor said it was alright to see her.

I exhaled a long breathe that I didn't realize I had been holding in. I went down to her room and opened the door. I saw her small body lying on the hospital bed asleep. Molly had IV's stuck in both her arms and the same wet rag draped over her forehead,. I pulled one of the chairs next to her bed and sat there. I placed my hand over hers. Molly was a bit warm but also cold at the same time. I looked over at the clock on the wall. 8:30 pm. I hummed "Beneath a Moonless Sky". My eye lids started drooping and then closed finally.

All I remember before I fell asleep was me starting to singing out of context of the song, "Molly, I love you."(Ya know like how the phantom sung to Christine in the play and movie in the final scene. SO SAD! T-T)

XXX

Sierra's POV

I watched as Ramin got into the back of the ambulance. Megan came up next to me. "I hope Molly will be alright." I said to her. "Don't worry. Molly pulled through a lot of things these couple of years back. She'll get through this too. I hope also." Megan replied. I clutched her hand for support. Megan gave me a smile. I got into my car and drove to my motel room that I was staying at for renting the four months toward the play.

I watched TV for a while, but I couldn't focus. I kept thinking of how quickly Ramin acted when he saw Molly falling backwards. The expression on his face was pure worry and concern; he seemed to really care about Molly a lot even though Ramin had only known her in a day.

I changed into a pair of pajamas and slipped under the covers. The next day, I drove to the hospital where they had taken Molly to. I saw Ramin's blue truck in the parking lot. **_He must have stayed with her all night._** I smiled as I walked in. I asked the nurse at the front desk what room number Molly Johnson was in. I headed down the hallway where the nurse pointed. I got to the door. I was about to turn the handle when I happen to look through the window in the door.

Ramin was slouched in a chair sleeping next to Molly's hospital bed. I saw his hand on hers. **_Awe cute. _**I let go of the door handle. I didn't want to disturb Ramin and his alone time with Molly. I walked away from the door and down the hallway. I turned the corner and bumped into someone. I looked up and stared into the grey-blue eyes of Skye O'Reilly.

"Skye!" I said surprised. "Hey, Sierra! What's up?" Skye said cheery. "What are you doing at the hospital? You're not sick, are you?" I asked. "Nah, Mrs. Connor called everyone to say that practice was cancelled since our leading lady was in the hospital. No, I'm not sick. I work at the hospital on Saturdays, which is today, as volunteer work." Skye replied answering my two questions.

"Oh. That's cool." I answered smiling. "Want to talk somewhere? I'm on break." Skye asked looking at me. "Sure Skye, I would like that." I replied still smiling.

**_I'll check on Ramin and Molly later. _**I walked with Skye toward the cafeteria.


End file.
